To live for her
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Dying is easy. Living for someone is a lot harder. "My life is yours Yang. Even when I was away I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I hurt you, but I want to make up for it. You always lived for others, so… take my life." Bumblebee One-Shot with reference to Adams manipulation.


**Disclaimer: hello everyone! Its me again with another quick one shot. So some ays ago I was watching a MMD of RWBY and… have any of you seen the Suicide Squad movie? well in the video the scene where Joker and Harley jump into the chemicals were re-enacted with Yang and Blake in the roles. I just so happened to get interested in it and ended up writing a short and brief scenario where Blake and Yang go through something like this but with less… insanity.**

 **Turns out a lot of people liked what I did and I was asked if I could make this into a real fanfic. So here we are! It took a while but here is the result. Enjoy!**

To live for her

Blake never thought herself to be fearless. She had no problem admitting that to herself. She was afraid of multiple things. Her friends being hurt, Adams wrath… but there was one fear in her mind that she couldn't really explain herself until much… MUCH later. One that she actually shared with Neptune.

She was afraid of water.

As stereotypical it may sound, she was afraid of the Liquid. Or to be more accurate, she was afraid of what could happen with it.

She was afraid of drowning.

Being helpless in the water, without orientation flooding around in airless space, a silent death with no one there to mourn over you, all the while you panic more and more while feeling how your lungs fill with water.

Alone thinking about it was enough to make Blake rapid breaths, as if to guarantee that life spending air was around her.

A live or death situation, in sheer horror and fear unrivalled.

She remembered every bit of it. Every bit of her first drowning experience.

It was when she was the tender age of 15, where she was still in the White Fang. Under their influence and corruption. Under HIS corruption.

She could remember it all. The two of them standing on the edge of a cliff. Adam had told her to meet there because of what happened the previous day. A young recruit who couldn't handle the pressure anymore decided to disappear in the Middle of the Night. The event has caused the moral in the Camp to fall, in silence everyone contemplating if the White Fang was worth it.

She wished she would have done the same thing.

Then she wouldn't have stayed anymore with that symbol of false justice.

But there she was… a lost girl standing on the edge of a cliff, desperate for affection, for a family, to not be alone.

And he knew that.

The runaway had an effect on him as well. He wanted to prove the loyalty of everyone in his Cell and had chosen to start with her.

"Blake I am going to ask you multiple questions and I want that you answer them truthfully." he declared. Blake nodded.

"Would you die for me?" Adam asked, hiding this sinister question with a tone of sickening sweetness.

"Yes." Blake answered soon after. Of course she would die for him, that was what lovers do… right?

Only that they never actually ask for the other to give their life for them. If only she would have known that back then.

"Of course that is easy." he said, almost as if to rob her reply of any value, as if to rob her of any value.

But he was right. Blake had to admit that. Dying for someone is easy, you don't have to worry about them anymore and can go to the afterlife or whatever follows after death with the conscience that you saved another person's life.

"Would you…" Adam waited with his next question, as if to draw out the tension in the air, "Life for me?"

Blake hesitated to answer that. Living was really difficult. You wouldn't be allowed to run from your live. To devote your life to someone means to be with them fully and completely.

"Hmm" he was pushing it. Making her question her hesitation.

"Yes" Blake finally said.

She was an idiot. God, she was so foolish back then.

"Do not say this thoughtlessly Blake." Adam warned the Cat. He wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted Blake completely, without any room for question. His hand cupped her face, making her force down a flinch. It seemed like such a gentle gesture back then, completely innocent.

"Do you want this? Us?"

"I do." Of course she wanted. To say no now would be like leaving from the only family she had left after turning her back on her parents.

"I need you to say it." Adam kept on pushing, his Mask hiding his eyes, the windows to his soul, his malicious intent.

Everything was frozen in place before Blake gave her answer, one that she would always regret. "Please."

He smiled at that. Not a kind of happy smile. It was wicked. "Good…" he spoke with such certainty, before pointing towards the cliff "prove it."

With a steady step Blake walked towards the Cliff, stopping right before the edge. She turned back to Adam as if to ask if she really had to do this. His emotionless face was all the answer she got.

Than… with a rapidly beating heart, Blake let herself fall. She fell long, before colliding with the water's surface and sinking into the depths.

Adam waited… he waited… and waited.

And smiled.

15 seconds passed before Adam threw his trench coat away and jumped after her.

When he brought her to the surface, Adam knew that she was his. Now and forever. he kiised her and she kissed back, some twisted part of her psyche ignoring that HE made her to this, instead seeing him as a Hero.

He NEVER was a Hero.

From that day onward Blake was afraid of drowning, she thought it was because she nearly drowned that day but after Beacon, after SHE (Blake didn't dare mutter her name) lost an arm, she knew why she was so afraid of drowning.

It was not only the helplessness, the panic and the silent death.

It was the fact that she GAVE a Monster like him her life. In that moment, where she CHOSE to risk drowning she gave him complete control. Nothing she did, not throwing away that bow he gave her, not deciding to go to Haven to stop him, made that go away. That disgusting feeling of willingly giving herself up of someone this psychotic.

She never could get herself rid of that.

It was more she ever gave… her.

Here she was now, the day after the Attack on Haven, Yang at first accepting her temporarily back. Weiss and Ruby forced them however, to speak about their problems before they would depart for Atlas. Blake knew that would eventually happen but… she had no idea what to do.

Yang wasn't smiling anymore. She looked bitter and hurt, making the Faunus only more nervous.

It seemed to Blake that overnight, Yang had remembered all the things she went through and all of it came back.

"I needed you Blake." she spoke, with a cold voice.

"I am sorry Yang" Blake tried to apologize, "I didn't want to Hurt you."

She never wanted to, but she still did. Because of her own weakness, her own cowardness and selfishness.

She thought desperately about what else she could say but Yang spoke again. "Did I Scare you? After what happened with Mercury?"

Blake was shocked by that question. "What!? NO!" where di that suddenly come from? What made Yang think that she was scared?

Another question from Yang. "Did you thought I was useless? For not being able to Stop Adam?"

Useless? The blonde was the farthest thing from useless as it could get.

"Of course not! It had nothing to do with..."

Than it began to dawn on Blake. Just WHAT she did to her. Not only did she compare Yang with Adam, almost accusing her of being as bad as him, she did so without questioning despite knowing the girl for so long now, knowing what she really is like. She left her when she was at her weakest, not giving her the knowledge of just how strong she was in Blake's eyes.

Her eyes widened, just how bad did she threat her? She tried her best to force words out, whatever could make Yang feel better "I… I never…"

Her right arm was raised and metal fingers where put on Blake's Lips. In the Moment the Metal of the arm touched her Skin she immediately stopped.

"Then why did you leave?"

Blake looked in tears at Yang. The Guilt, shame and self-loathing in her too strong. "You... you deserved to be Happy. So I left. I couldn't stand the idea of seeing you in pain or you dealing with my messed up life!"

Yang stops... thinking about the Time they spend together. About the pain in her Heart when she went away. The crippling depression. All the while Blake didn't know what to say.

"Did you not think about me needing your help... your warmth... your support... At least some words of explanation or comfort?"

"No... I didn't... I couldn't... I"

Blake knew full well that this whole farce was futile. She couldn't gain back what she so carelessly threw away with words alone. Tears ran down her eyes as she replied "I am so sorry..." it began to lose any meaning at this point. Words couldn't even describe her emotions.

Yang gazes into her Golden orbs. She then turned her back to her Facing away from the Faunus. She just wasn't able to look at her like this anymore. Her inner turmoil was starting to grow to the size of a raging wildfire.

"I... don't know if I can Trust you Blake... you Hurt me in a Way I Never even thought I could be hurt. After my mother... I didn't think I could feel that much pain."

She forced her own tears back... forcing herself to Stay strong. "I would have died for you."

Yes… she really would have. Blake knew that. Yang was prepared to die that day, die for someone as selfish as Blake. The ultimate act of sacrifice, of devotion.

" _Of course that is easy."_ his voice resonated in her ear as if to whisper into her very being. She cursed in her mind. Why couldn't she forget him? Why did he have to taunt this moment in her mind? All because…

Wait…

Suddenly Blake knew what to do. To show just how much Yang meant to her and to rid herself of the Bulls hatred and manipulation.

There was no Sound on the Cliffside. Than... The Dragon could hear footsteps turning away from her. Of course... the Runaway Cat left her again. She turned around to confirm her suspicions but she still saw Blake... this Time Facing her Standing on the very Edge of the cliff. Blake knew what she had to do. Action was required if she would ever want to gain back what they had.

This very second, Blake just stood there, mere millimetres away from falling into the Sea. It was much like back then, only that this time she wanted… no… NEEDED to do it. And there was no lack of emotions on Yang's face.

Instead, Yang looked suddenly worried. _"She never was like him."_

"Blake?" this was no rage or spite, she had this tone of fear in her voice.

"I know." Blake said, she was terrified. She began to have second thoughts, she was terrified of falling into these waters. Still, it was the only way. Giving Yang the control over her life, the option to let her drown. Blake would have been fine with both outcomes to be honest.

She Let herself Fall... blindly soaring downwards into the sea.

Yang's mind, for just the fraction of a second, stopped in shock and Confusion...

"BLAKE!"

Before out of sheer instinct, fear for her Partners life and need to save her, Jumping After her.

Adam waited 15 seconds. Yang didn't even hesitate a single one.

They sunk Deep into the Crystal clear Waters we're Yang tried her best to find her partners figure. After finding her body, with her last Breath she grabbed the Cat and brought them both back to the Surface. Letting life spending oxygen fill her lungs before giving it all to Blake in a kiss. Her thoughts were a mess, thinking about what the hell could have driven Blake to attempt this and thinking if Blake may just really tried to leave her forever.

Blake coughed up Water, gasping for air. Her Body began to Move again as she starred into these Purple Eyes of her love. They were filled with shock and relief. The window to her soul was as clear as the waters they were in. She could see her lips frantically moving, trying her best to question Blake.

Yang's attempts were futile as Blake grabbed onto the back of her head and kissed her passionately, making even he last bit of Yang's thoughts an enigma. They separated again and Blake made a vow.

"I life for you."

Yang, stopped entirely. Her mind, her body, her soul all paused before slowly coming to life again, all the while Blake continued.

"My life is yours Yang. Even when I was away I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I hurt you, but I want to make up for it. You always lived for others, so… take my life."

Yang started to fathom the weight of these words. She, for a reason she herself didn't know at that point, smiled. Not a malicious smile, but a pure one that made Blake fell more in the right about her action than ever.

"You are insane." Yang said through a mixture of laughs and tears, before giving the Faunus another kiss which she returned with all she had, with all her life.

Blake never thought herself to be fearless. She had no problem admitting that to herself. She was afraid of multiple things.

But the fear of Water was no more.

 **many people in the comment section of the video said Adam would have been fitting for the Joker role and I tend to agree so I ended up elaborating the scene written.**

 **I wanted to create the parallel between Adams manipulation and Yangs self sacrificial acts. In a way the idea was for Blake to redeem herself and show Yang just how important she is for her.**

 **You know for a short draft I made this turned out surprisingly well. Maybe not my best work but I think its good enough to be published.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and see you next time ;)**


End file.
